No Traffic
by Mashimaro-Byul-012
Summary: Entry for Ryou-Bakura 1's Fanfic challenge! [AU][YAOI!] YamixRyou, BakuraxMalik, SetoxOtogi. AND MORE! Yami, Marik, Bakura, Otogi and Seto are street racers. Nothing has stood in their way to victory... until one night.
1. Default Chapter

No Traffic 

**This is an entry for Ryou-Bakura 1's fanfic challenge.**

**Warning: **This story contains Yaoi. Well duh, the challenge called for either Seto x Ryou or Yami x Ryou. It has to have Yaoi.  Near-rape situations… blahblahblah. Thus, it's rated R.

**(1) **This story is set in AU.  Let me make a _few _clarifications:

1. Seto has no brother.  He never had one. He will never have one.

2. Yami and Yugi are brothers.  Bakura and Ryou are brothers.  Marik and Malik are brothers. Ok? 

3. There is no Honda/Tristan in this story – I don't like him.  In fact, there is no Shizuka/Serenity either.  Jounochi/Joey might not be in it as well. (I'll have to think about that *gets hit by rocks thrown by Jou fans*) unfortunately - ::plays sad music:: - Anzu is in the story. *sobs*

4. Otogi is sexy in this story… ok… he's ALWAYS sexy. Forget that.

5. They're all street racers… well not all, but most are.

**(2) Age: **

Yami – 20

Bakura – 19

Marik – 19

Otogi – 18

Seto - 20

Ryou – 16

Yugi – 16

Malik – 16

Hoshi – 15

**(3) Cars:**

Yami – metallic red Porsche GT2; violet neon light; black tinted windows

Bakura – white Supra; red neon light; black tinted windows

Marik – metallic purple RX-8; pale blue neon light; dark red tint

Seto – metallic blue Acura NSX; white neon light; dark blue tint

Otogi – metallic green Eclipse 

Hoshi – silver Evolution VIII; green neon light; black tint

Track 1 

The night was still young, fresh with the fragrance of sleep and darkness.  One by one, the street lamps came to life.  The city of Domino had gone to sleep – save for the beasts that devoured the night with their thunderous roars.

Brown eyes wide, Ryou clung to his seat for life, his snowy white hair whipped here and there as Bakura made sharp and frequent turns.  He could feel the seat belt choking him as his body was thrashed around, regretting fervently for getting into the car with his brother.  Just as the white Supra came to an abrupt stop, Ryou immediately released the breath he had been holding.

"You… you're insane! You shouldn't drive like that! You could get killed!" he ranted with anger until the fear he had kept in poured endlessly.  Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his denim jacket, Ryou continued to scorn his brother, though incoherently.  Without showing even a bit of concern, Bakura stepped out while saying, "You're the one who wanted to come and see the race.  You should've thought about the consequences."

Ryou's legs shook as he stepped out of the car, still muttering about his insane brother.  He could feel his whole body going into a violent tremor, and, without a warning, his body collapsed onto the ground.  He was determined to stay on the ground for the rest of the night, until a gloved hand came his way.  Looking up, Ryou met a pair of dashing crimson eyes.

"Need help?" a silky yet strong voice asked, eyes smiling with sincerity.  Timidly reaching for the hand, Ryou blushed when he was suddenly leaning against the stranger's chest.  The grudge and frustration all floated away without a backward glance as Ryou stayed in those strong arms… then they came back when he heard Bakura's voice.

"Yo, Yami! Where's Marik?" 

The handsome stranger – Yami – gave Bakura a shrug before walking away.  A good deal of silence passed before Bakura opened his mouth and said, "Forget it, Ryou.  He's taken."

Even before the younger one could question the reason behind the warning, Bakura continued, "Yami's the best street racer in Domino.  Girls love him.  And right now, this cheap slut seems to have full claim on him."

"I never said I liked him…" Ryou's voice trailed off into a weak whisper, and to this, Bakura replied, "Sure, sure.  Let's go join the others."

Hope was cruel.  Ryou decided while taking slow steps behind Bakura.  When they finally stopped, Ryou's breath took a dive back down his throat. 

He had never seen so many cars in one place.

Neon lights.  Tinted windows.  Roaring engines of different sorts.  Modified doors.  Loud stereo systems.  Black, silver, white, red, blue, green, pink, they came in millions of colors.  But the lines of cars there were nothing compared to the one in the center, the one Yami was standing proudly beside.

A metallic red Porsche GT2 with blinking violet neon light and black tinted windows was the prize of all eyes.  Some even took notes on the type of engine Yami had, scribbling busily on their arms.  A group of people, enchanted by the monstrous machine, took no heed to the engine that roared behind them.  With a slam of the door, a dark, muscular figure stepped out of his metallic purple Mazda RX-8 with a threatening growl.  The RX-8 had an intimidating and lethal ambience, the pale blue lights covering the machine with a ghostly touch.  

"Marik, glad you could make it.  And nice entrance," Yami teased, Marik responding with a grin.  Taking a quick look around, Marik noted the absence of a familiar and expensive blue Acura NSX.  Casually brushing the blond strands out of his intense violet eyes and paying no attention to the harmony of girls swooning, Marik asked, "Where's Seto?"

"Right here," a cold voice answered, stepping into the light, "And you're late."

"Girls prefer rebels over a certain punctual man," Marik hissed back playfully, heading back to his car.  Long whistles followed the comment, waiting for Seto's comment.  Thin lips curled up in amusement as Seto replied, "Hope your tendency to be late doesn't repeat in tonight's race."

Stepping in before anything could start, Yami said, "The two of you better chill before I give tonight's race to Bakura and myself.  Tonight's race is just an ordinary race.  Two members from each team will race.  The first person will race the designated streets once.  The second person will be waiting here, and when the first driver comes back, the second half begins.  However, the second person can only begin once he sees his teammate's lights.  Seto and Marik will represent my team tonight.  Otogi and Hoshi will race against them."

A rather thin youth with long raven black hair stepped up with a confident smirk, brushing his finger over his trademark dice earring.  Brilliant green eyes locked on Seto, Otogi raised an elegant finger to him before smoothly rolling a warning off his tongue, "Seto Kaiba.  Your long streak of winning ends tonight."

Merely acknowledging his opponent's presence with a glance, Seto stepped into his car and drove out to the starting line.  Marik eyed his opponent warily, trying to look past the demure and innocent face while fascinated by it.  The young boy – Hoshi – stepped into his Evolution VIII, unaware of the intense scrutiny.  Sooner or later, Seto and Otogi were ready to start, their cars waiting side by side for the signal to start.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6…5…4…3…2…1! Go!" 

Shielding his face against the blinding dust that trailed the two cars, Ryou looked up when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.  Buttoning up Ryou's jacket carefully, Bakura said, "I have to go to the mid-point of the race.  Stay here, and, if you need anything, ask Yami."

Before Ryou could let out another word, Bakura was gone, his white Supra followed by a rush of dust.  The uneasiness he had felt heightened to a new level, the intimidation he felt from the crowd of people growing inside him.  Squeezing past the massive crowd, Ryou looked around for Yami, suppressing a small giggle when he saw the handsome face illuminated by the numerous lights.

He was about to call for Yami when a gloved hand clasped over his mouth, the vile taste of leather pressing against his lips.  Ryou couldn't even put up a struggle as he was pulled back, led away from the roaring crowd and… Yami…

*^-^*

Seto shifted into fourth gear at the straightway course, getting comfortable in his seat.  He had lost Otogi a while ago.  The pompous fool had spoken way too early.  His winning streak was about to be prolonged, Seto surmised.  Just then, Otogi's dark green Eclipse charged in from a blocked corner, the rusty iron fence flying through the air.

*^-^*

He could feel his heart quicken in its rhythms, erratic and radiating fear.  The gloved fingers trembled over Ryou's skin, as if this stranger was touching something precious.  Mouth gagged, ankles and wrists bound, Ryou let out a muffled struggle as a hand snuck under his pants.  Fingers roughly caressed his inner thighs, quickening the fall of Ryou's tears.  Muscles tense, Ryou closed his eyes shut when he felt his pants being removed.  He desperately pleaded for someone to rescue him, his struggles dying in their strength.  The vicious hands now proceeded to tear off his clothes, exploring the pale expanse of the youth's body.  He could feel the revulsion and fear rise up in his throat…

Suddenly, with a grunt, Ryou's captor fell, sprawled out on the ground.  Gentle fingers curled over Ryou's shoulder, his savior's breath leaving feathery touch on his skin.  Moments later, Yami found his arms holding the frightened boy, hand stroking the soft white hair to leave no chase of the tangible fear.  

"I wasn't too late… was I?" Yami asked, putting some distance between himself and the boy.  He adored the way Ryou shook his head, hand busily wiping away the tears.  Removing his own dark jacket in a chivalrous conduct, he draped it over the pale shoulders.  

"How'd you know I was…" Ryou trailed off, avoiding Yami's concerned gaze.  The shame that echoed his words only reminded him of the vile act he was subjected to.  It felt wrong to look at Yami.  It felt wrong to have the other so concerned.  They had never met before this night and he was already causing trouble.  Untroubled by all that's happened, Yami casually replied, "Bakura told me to look after you.  His exact words were: 'Ryou's too pretty for his own good'… and I think so too."

Hands flew to cover the blush on his face as Ryou hurried to get out of the situation they were in.  Caught in the joyful flurry of affectionate praise, Ryou had forgotten about Bakura's warning: Yami was with someone else.  He couldn't suppress the disappointment that filled him relentlessly.

"Ne, Yami-san…"

"Just Yami. No formal attachment, please," the handsome youth added with a suggestive wink, "Unless you'd like to call me 'Yami-_chan_'."

"Yami… are you-"

"Yami! Come quick! Bakura's report's coming in!" someone called out hastily, urgency overflowing the capacity of sentiment his voice could hold.  Stumbling over to the charismatic figure, the amateur driver held out a small transmitter.  Bakura's voice frantically called from the tiny device.

[He's _fast_! I don't know what he's got in that beast, but it's no ordinary Eclipse.  Seto might actually lose! They just passed by, and Seto's at Otogi's bumper! They're coming your way!]

"Shit.  I have to warn Marik," Yami muttered under his breath, his fingers tightly closed over the transmitter.  Taking Ryou's hand, and making sure everything was all right with the boy, Yami hurried to where the RX-8 was.  The blonde driver was casually sitting in his car, music blaring from his stereo system.  His young opponent, Hoshi, seemed to be in deep thought; his eyes were closed behind the rolled up windows.

"Marik! Get ready!" Yami shouted, signaling the crowd to clear the road.  As soon as the last person was off the street, they heard a monstrous shriek, and two sets of blinding lights followed.  The two cars were close to each other and driving so fast, a mere tap would have sent them spinning into a nearby building.  

Hoshi, taking advantage of Marik's lack of preparation, pulled ahead, cutting in front of Marik's path.  Each time Marik tried to pull ahead, Hoshi was a step before his maneuver.  Soon, the two cars disappeared from sight. 

Yami turned full attention toward Otogi, the lean youth engrossed in Seto's lack of surprise or frustration.  Slamming his fist on his car, Otogi burst into an outrage that only he could make to be elegant.

"I planned everything out! Every corner and shortcut, I memorized them all! How did I lose?!"

"At the last turn, you went in with too much power so you had to slow down, exiting with even less power.  Force can sometimes be played as a disadvantage," Seto commented coolly, stepping in his car to lead it away from the crowd of fans.

Standing close, Yami and Ryou waited for the second set of drivers, their anticipation growing with the faint purring of engine in the distance.  Surprisingly, the two rolled slowly into a stop, the low purring fading into silence.  Bakura's Supra stopped behind them, and the three drivers stepped out of their individual cars.

"I forfeited," Hoshi confessed, drawing gasps from everyone.  Otogi seemed unable to suppress his disappointment.  Clearing his throat, Bakura began to explain, "In the middle of the second lap, Marik lightly tapped Hoshi's rear bumper.  Hoshi slid out, losing his control of the inside of the track, and Marik pulled ahead.  After a while, Hoshi flickered his lights twice, meaning he was surrendering."

*^-^*

Raising a glass of celebration to a jingle of merriment, Yami cheerily said, "Tonight's race was great.  I'm glad I got to know such skilled racers like Otogi and Hoshi.  I'm a bit surprised at Hoshi, racing so recklessly at age fifteen.  I admire you yet I worry."

As a timid smile graced his lips, Hoshi replied with his usual timid demeanor, "No need to worry, Yami-san.  I race for what I believe is right, and I don't think much can go wrong from there."

"Still," Marik interjected, thick veil of concern shrouding his usual cocky attitude, "Don't you think that a kid like you should be enjoying less reckless things?"

"Worried, Marik?" Bakura noted, a calm smirk playing on his collected and cunning visage.  Raising a graceful glance to his teammate, he added, "The boy, I'm sure, has his own motives for entering our world.  I doubt he's unaware of its dangers."

Taking a sip of the alcohol from his glass, Seto came to a rather reluctant agreement with the driver known for his blizzard-like temper.  Bakura was an enigma, cunning yet uninterested away from the wheels, but, place him in his car, his passion would kick up from its restraints and unleash the beast that hid behind the brown hues.  

Marik was the risk-taker.  He lived for the thrill of speed and madness of victory, insatiable glint blazing in his violet orbs.  He drove like a maniac – a maniac who had never lost.  He had once been hospitalized after a victory, having suffered multiple broken bones.  Underneath the fanged grin and cocky attitude lay even a more destructive monster.  

The analytical mind, Seto, was never wrong in his calculations.  If he predicted a victory, it came undoubtedly.  Seto's prestige was known for precise calculations and analysis.  Yet, his skills as a driver seemed never to fall far behind his brilliance.  Seto had never lost a race, none could recall a time when they had seen his Acura NSX trail.  He claimed only his teammates could pass him, especially one person.

Yami was known to be lethal behind the wheels, yet the feverish passion never surpassed his control.  He never raced without a leaf of plan, face drawn in calculating smirks and gazes.  His posture never seemed to drip with arrogance, instead, he offered many times to aid his followers and fans improve.  It was this unexpected generosity that won Yami his fame and respect, other than his good looks and driving skills – Yami looked at all with humble perspective.

Touching his lips with his glass, Otogi raised a graceful brow as he noted, "I'm surprised Bakura-kun's brother didn't recognize Hoshi from his school.  Hoshi never ceases in talking of the ever so angelic and beautiful Ryou."

"I… I didn't think it was the same person… he was so different," Ryou murmured apologetically, unaware of Yami's arm that casually crept over his shoulders until too late; Bakura kept down the sudden flinch.  The innocent blush on Ryou's face deepened in color as Yami pulled him closer while saying, "Hey, tonight's all about celebration and meeting new people.  I'm glad I met Ryou.  He's a whole lot better looking than Bakura is."

  
While Yami dodged the aptly thrown cup, the others continued to laugh and talk, feeling none of the tension from earlier in the night.

= = = End of First Track = = =

**Author's note: **I love cars. I love Yu-Gi-Oh bishies~ So I put them together.  Hopefully, the readers will like it.

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

No Traffic

**A/N: **forgot to mention this in the first chapter. Gomen. Hoshi is an original character, created by yours truly: me! grins There will be two more original characters in this. Just because I didn't feel like using Tristan/Honda or any other YGO cast. Besides, I think the YGO fans would like sexy, street-racing Yami better than Honda. Don't you agree?

**Track 2**

"Hundred…" 

"Hundred one…"

"Hundred two…"

Soon it turned to two hundred before Marik stepped away from the machine, his abdomen in excruciating pain from the vigorous workout. Taking a long drink from his water bottle, he let his eyes wander away from the reflection of his perfect abs in the mirror to Yami, who was busy at the bench, doing some curls for his lean arms with weights. Bakura, well, he was busy punching the stuffing out of the gym's punching bag; his fists shot out like rapid missiles, swift kicks often added to the combination.

Strolling over to Bakura, Marik asked, "Where's Seto?"

"Somewhere… with Otogi," replied Bakura, panting after landing a strong kick into the side of the massive target. Marik let out a short sound of amusement, eyebrow raised high as he looked at Bakura skeptically, "Seto and Otogi?"

"Don't ask," Bakura warned with a sternly raised finger, giving an evil glare when Marik attempted to bite it. With a cheeky grin, the darker teen strolled around the room, making inappropriate noises and imitating Otogi calling out Seto's name, as he would in their inappropriate conduct. He went on, seeing Yami laugh, and started moaning louder until he heard someone coughing.

"Having fun, Marik-san?" a soft voice laughed, making Yami and Bakura look up and grin in recognition. Marik turned around to fall into the enticing golden eyes, eyes scanning over the red and black leather clad body. Long crimson strands of hair cascaded down the slim youth's back to his waist where a hand possessively rested.

"Osiris! And… Obelisk," Marik greeted the latter with less enthusiasm, "Why didn't you guys holler before dropping by?"

"Well, we wouldn't have dropped by at all if we knew you would greet us so obscenely," the blue-haired male – Obelisk- replied coldly, giving Yami and Bakura respectful glances. Undaunted by the hostility, Marik tried to provoke the other, "So how's it in the sack, Obelisk? Or have you two not gotten there yet?"

"Fuck off, Marik. We're here to investigate a rumor about a Murcielago being here in Domino," Obelisk answered bitterly, shoving past Marik to consult Yami and Bakura. Unable to understand such hostility directed solely toward him, Marik turned to Osiris for help, "Is he still mad about the accident?"

Red hair danced smoothly in waves as Osiris nodded and replied, "It took a while for him to get his car back. But he shouldn't blame you. It was really his fault for challenging you to a race with a brand new car."

"Hopefully he'll get over it. What about you, you still drivin' that cock-saddle?" 

Though displeased by Marik's term of reference, Osiris answered with his usual smile, "If you're referring to my VFR, yes, I am still racing with it. But enough about me, how are you and your brother?" 

"Malik's doin' okay, and I'm not doing too bad… 'cept Derek's been kinda quiet about this year's big race," Marik answered, hooking his thumbs over the pockets of his jeans as he began to walk about the room once more. He continued once seated on a bench, his chin rested on his raised knee, "It's kinda gettin' to me, you know? Especially with all the awesome drivers this year, me and the boys know it ain't gonna be easy."

"But in the end, isn't it just one on one?" 

Crossing over to the redhead, Obelisk smirked his devilish trademark, his arms wrapped around the slim waist. Narrowing his eyes slyly, he added, "And may the best win."

Ryou stood by Bakura's car, his fingers folded over a small package, and watched his brother chat with Seto Kaiba about tonight's race. As time passed, more and more people gathered and the music grew louder, beating rather harshly in Ryou's ears. Some of the guys were leisurely enjoying the scene as several scantily dressed girls danced before them – some threw themselves on Yami as he walked by them.

Tonight he was wearing an elegant ensemble of black: black jeans and a black jacket over a white shirt. Ryou could feel the heat rise to his face when Yami looked over at him, giving him a friendly greeting, "Having fun, Ryou?"

All Ryou could do in response was nod; he felt like a fool. Here he was, all alone with Yami, with Bakura away talking to Seto and Marik, and all he could do was nod and blush. The tension of his hopeless crush made Ryou feel so small, his body going rigid with his breaths coming short; when Yami reached out and touched Ryou's arm, a small yelp shot out of Ryou's mouth. Blinking, Yami slipped out of his startled state and patted Ryou on his shoulder, chuckling, "Don't be so nervous, Ryou."

Before Yami could walk away, Ryou mustered up all his courage, his determination, confidence and let his fingers brush over Yami's arm; he offered the small package in his hand to the handsome youth while murmuring, "It's for good luck… for whenever you race… you don't have to keep it… I just thought- "

"Thank you, Ryou," Yami cut him off with a hug, making Ryou almost squeak in delight. It looked as if Yami was about to say something when something started a rather large commotion; people shouted in excitement, jumping up and down, while those bigger shoved the smaller down to the ground. Amidst the chaotic atmosphere, Ryou felt his body being shoved in many directions; he hit the ground with a loud cry, his hand breaking his fall.

"Ryou!" he heard Yami call for him, and, cradling his sore hand, Ryou tried to call over the loud shouts and music. Shoes rushed past him, pounding the ground thunderously, and somewhere, Ryou heard a loud shriek of wheels scraping against the ground. Immediately, the noise died down, and Ryou heard a door opening and closing. At that moment, Yami helped him up and kept him close, growing worried about the swelling on Ryou's wrist.

"What's going on?" Bakura came charging through the huge crowd, furious and sporting few bruises. Behind Marik followed his younger brother, Malik, whom Obelisk and Osiris followed close behind. All of them seemed bewildered, Marik and Bakura being more infuriated for the sudden chaos. 

"Holy – it's the Murcielago!" Marik called out after getting a good look at what was going on, on top of someone else's car; he motioned for Yami to take a look. Up ahead, a dark-skinned youth with golden crown of strands, adorned in innumerable golden rings in his ears along with diamond studs met Yami's scrutiny with his own crimson eyes. Of all flamboyant decorations on this youth, Yami's eyes were drawn to the tattooed hieroglyphics that seemed to be crawling all over this stranger's body. Next to him stood a bright yellow Lamborghini Murcielago.

"Do you plan on having a staring contest with me? I came to watch you race," the youth taunted, his lips twisted in a devious smirk, "I already defeated all the top racers in the big cities. Now it's time for the famous Yami to drown in my glory."

There was an agitated murmur within the crowd, some annoyed by the stranger's growing arrogance and some excited by the challenge issued to their idol. While Yami was unfazed by all this, Obelisk was fuming with anger. Fists raised, Obelisk shouted, "You come in here with no respect, challenging someone way out of your league! Why don't we have a race?! If you lose, then you will apologize for insulting Yami."

"And if I win?" another smirk. Pointing in Ryou's direction, the golden-haired youth stated, "If I win, then I get him for the rest of the night."

"Over my dead body, bitch!" Bakura interfered, arms raised as if he was shielding Ryou from the stranger's eyes. Before Yami could even add onto what Bakura had said, blood sprayed onto his shirt from the cut on Bakura's extended arm. His arm searing in pain, Bakura fell to his knees, blood staining the fingers that were closed over the wound. Ryou, frantic, tried to stop the bleeding, unaware of Bakura telling him to calm down.

"Do you accept the challenge or not?" the golden-haired youth addressed the group, his fingers toying with several more blades, "If I win, I get the little one. It's simple."

"Of course I accept-"

"Obelisk! Stand down!" Yami's voice roared over the two, and Obelisk threw Yami an indignant glare. Overwhelmed by rage yet maintaining his priorities, Yami coolly replied, "I would NEVER accept such challenge. Unless you can come to be with a more decent proposition, we will never race."

= = = End of Second Track = = =

**Author's Note: **Sorry if this chapter kind of stinks. I had to rush a bit with AP Exams and everything. It's been a stressful week. ; Hope I don't lose any reviewers because of this chapter.

100 cookies for those who can find out who the new character is! 

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**No Traffic**

**A/N: **100 cookies for those who guessed the new character was Ra! Now I have Obelisk, Osiris, and Ra! ::evil laugh::

**Warning: **male x male situations

Lots of evil things happening in this chapter

**Track 3**

A flash of light hue of metallic blue rushed past the viewers, already running the track for an hour. The evening had brought a slightly unfriendly wind, sneaking under the layer of clothes to the skin. The sleeping sun, as it painted the sky with dark colors, brought droplets of rain after the third hour.

Bakura and Marik stood by Osiris, wet hair clinging to their frigid skin, away from Yami and Seto who were standing under a tree. They had been out here for an hour only, but Osiris had been watching the Ferrari Modena race around for hours. His heart-shaped face began to show signs of fever with his long hair soaked as if a bucket of water had been dumped on him.

"How long do you think he plans on driving like this?" Seto asked, his arms crossed and his face set in a rather irritated fixture. His eyes relayed pity as they scanned over Osiris, and, removing his coat, he returned to Otogi who was sitting in his NSX; the fair youth, startled, glanced up at his lover, "Seto...?"

"You were shivering," came the curt reply, but Otogi simply smiled, enjoying Seto's hand brushing against his shoulders as they placed the long coat over his thin stature; he said nothing even when Seto decided to step out from his indifferent nature and gift him with a kiss.

Tongues engaged in their passionate dance, Otogi's fingers searched for something to hold onto; Seto locked his fingers with Otogi's, bringing both hands close to his chest. Pushing Otogi to the other side of his car, he shifted both of their bodies so he was slowly grinding his hips against Otogi's. While his fingers played with Otogi's hair, Seto's ears could only focus on the luscious mewls and moans that slipped past his lover's parted lips. Seto moved his arm so he could undo Otogi's pants when –

_HONK!_

Marik burst out laughing, shaking uncontrollably, and pointed at Seto and Otogi, shouting, "You sex-crazed idiots! That's what you get for tryin' to have sex in the public!"

Even Yami was having his own share of the amusement, chuckling for the good humor. He was about to throw in his own comment when the blue Modena screeched to a sudden stop, spraying water everywhere.

-

Ryou looked up from his book when he heard the low purring of his brother's car's engine. When he opened the door, he hadn't expected on seeing a group of drenched guys... and Yami; red spread with furious speed across Ryou's face. Yami simply looked dazzling with the droplets of water bringing sparkles to his blonde bangs, his wet shirt clinging to his skin, and his lively eyes showing no sign of discomfort as he stood out in the cold.

"Onii-san, you didn't tell me your friends were coming over," Ryou inquired, managing to do so without stuttering as he let them inside, "We were studying for a test."

"We?" Bakura repeated, and Ryou, stepping aside to reveal the others, said, "Yugi, Malik, Hoshi and I are studying... I hope that's okay with you."

"It's fine. I hope we're not bothering you," a smile brightened Yami's handsome face, and Ryou had to lower his head to hide his blush. From the couch, little Yugi murmured while biting the eraser end of his pencil, "Ne, why doesn't nii-chan say hi to me?"

"Because you didn't tell me you were over here. You were irresponsible," the teasing continued between the two brothers as Yami replied playfully, patting Yugi's cheek and pinching it softly. If only Yami would touch him like that. If only Yami would look at him with such adoration. If only Yami would pinch his cheek and give him that brilliant and stunning smile.

"Is there a race tonight?" Malik's voice brought Ryou out of his reverie as the younger Ishtar inquired. The racers shook their heads, rather glumly, and Malik sat up on the floor, drawing his thin legs to his chest as he studied their faces, "Why? I was going to go watch..."

"You just wanted to watch Bakura-san get wet! You have the biggest crush on him!" Yugi giggled and immediately hid behind his brother, dodging the cushion thrown at him. His round violet eyes peeked over Yami's shoulder, little hands clinging to his brother for protection.

"That's not true!" Malik tried to defend himself while Bakura, unnoticed by Malik, tried to recover from the shock while coughing; Ryou patted his back. When Yugi's giggling showed no sign of stopping, Malik leapt up, stalked over Hoshi's flat form, and lunged for Yugi, growling in frustration when the little one escaped and ran into Ryou's room; the door closed with a slam and everyone heard a click as it was locked, keeping Malik screaming and banging on the door outside.

"Yugi!" the chaos was only prolonged when Ryou got up and followed the two, trying to coax Yugi out of his room. He had just cleaned it. He certainly did not want other people's hands touching his things. The white sheets, the clean white sheets, Ryou repeated those words in his mind as he knocked on the door continuously. When he heard Yugi make a sound of fascination, he paled; he shook the doorknob desperately while pleading, "Yugi! Don't touch anything! Please!"

Suddenly, Yugi burst out of the room, holding something. Malik started laughing, pointing at the shocked expression on Ryou's face, and began chasing Yugi around the entire house. The chase soon became a ring of four teens running around after each other when Malik accidentally stepped on Hoshi's back, with Ryou trying to stop Yugi to get his precious object back.

-

Derek shoved the last piece of his sub sandwich in his mouth, drowning that as he poured soda in his mouth. Burping loudly, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning forward on his desk, as far as he could without his stomach pushing him back.

"So you want to race Yami?" his eyes busily scanned over the figure before him, a hint of saliva slipping from his mouth. His scrutiny ended at the youth's jean-clad legs; never had he seen such shapely legs on a boy. He could only imagine what was under those tight jeans... dark and creamy legs...

"The word on the street is, you're the man to go to for what I want."

The laughter that came out of the large man was harsh to the youth's ears; Derek heaved himself up from his chair and walked over to his guest, dominating the youth in height. Capturing the enchanting face in one hand, Derek breathed, "I can give you what you want. I own everything in this city. Sit down, boy. Tell me your name."

Jerking his face back, the youth hissed, "The name's Ra. So are you gonna hook me up with a race or what?"

"Not so fast. Yami is in the top league, and you, in my eyes, are still a lowly driver."

At that Ra tossed a heated glare at the man, his fists curling into balls. He couldn't stand being played around like this. He had come too far, endured far too much, to be tossed around like some fool. If he hadn't been wearing gloves, his nails would have pierced his palm from such pressure on the skin. Only determination seemed to dance in those fiery eyes, "What do I have to do?"

"There's something I want," Derek's lips curved upward in a triumphant smile. He had lured the boy into his hands as he had done with everyone else.

End of Third Track

**Author's note: **I seriously thought about stopping this story, but I've been getting a lot of encouraging reviews and thought that I should continue until people tell me it stinks. XD

This story will have Yami x Ryou romance, but along with others too such as:

Obelisk x Osiris (there's gonna be a lot about them in the next chapter)

Bakura x Malik

Marik x Hoshi

Please R&R!


End file.
